The Heart Does Go On
by y a k o s o k u
Summary: KAIRI:: A loud shot, then a thud.


**- The Heart Does Go On -  
**_a one-shot by yakosoku_

**Disclaimer: **I dont own anyone in Kingdom Hearts or in Final Fantasy. I only own the polt of this story.

**Authors Note: **This is _actually _a song-fiction but, considering FanFiction banned song-fiction, I had to change a lot of the story. This is meant to be really short, I actually hoped it would turn out shorter than this but I got carried away.

* * *

**T**he young girl quietly awoke from her painful dreams. Her lavender eyes were hollow, they lacked the brilliant spark that one knows as love, and instead they held bittersweet devotion; devotion for a stubborn boy who would never come back. Despite that fact, she still smiled, because, he was always with her at least in her dreams, however painful they would seem when she returned to reality. She smiled for others now more than herself, she had died long ago. All that was left of her was a hollow shell.

She pitied herself for acting so selfishly. He left her so he could end all the darkness that threatened to attack her as well as many other innocent people. Sometimes, she swore, she could hear his voice when she was scared, she could feel his breath as he would whisper sweet nothings to her ear, she could see his smile every time she laughed. Of course no-one believed her, the shrugged it off using insanity as an excuse.

Sometimes when she would have doubts in life, she would look at herself in the small mirror in her room and put her hand to her heart and she would close her eyes, listen to its beating and feel its warmth and light. She would remember how her heart was stolen, it had ran to him and stayed with his heart, both beating as one. Why she had hope left in him returning she had no idea... she knew well he was not coming home. If he were, he would have already.

Friends and family had told her to try and move on, to find someone else. She knew that he would scold her if he found out that she hadn't yet. Everyone wanted her to live a happy life, to move on and to have children… everyone... except herself. She promised herself long ago that he was the only man she would ever love. A promise is something that should not be toyed with- even if it's better to break it. It was better to have loved and lost than to have never loved at all.

She smiled a bitter-sweet smile and looked at her image in her mirror, her hand clutched to her heart. She felt its drumming and she tried her very best to look as though her smile she wore was genuine. After everything she had learned and seen during the time she was off her small island, she was positive that a heart could never really die. It lives on in memories, in other hearts, in a picture, in the wind, it lives on in everything. Love had touched her once and she was happy she had at least that.

She looked down at her feet and silently sent up her quiet prayer. The girl prayed that they could someday meet again so she could finally see his smile after all those years and hear his laugh. A shiver made way down her spine and she felt as though a warm embrace was covering her.

She brought her purple gaze up to the mirror to see a figure behind her with a familiar face, one she had not seen for what seemed like centuries. She sighed as the image behind her faded, it was just another mirage her mind created. She was sick of it. She was going to be the cause of her own destruction. Her hand trembled as she let out the beginnings of tears, her heart was shattering, and no-one would even remember her. No great statues would commemorate her death, no-one would tell stories of her. She was a ghost in history, ten years and not one living soul would even remember her name. Her stomach twisted in knots and she felt sick.

Years of paranoia had made her think horrible thoughts about her own grisly death. Morbid shadows danced in the background of her room. She tried to numb the pain once but it had failed. All it did was leave a gash across her wrist. Eventually she just gave up on that and began to just sit in her room quietly. It had been a long time since she had spoken; she had given up on that too.

Her slender, shaking hand shuffled through her vanity's desk until she found her pain-killer; her one last hope at forgetting. A silver gun that made her feel powerful when she picked it up. She had hoped that it would not come to this. She raised it to her heart and tears fell silently down her face. Guilt mixed with terror gripped her and a trembling hand went for the trigger. She remembered a few years ago, she had carved his name into the one bullet that was left so he would know that he was the last thing going through her.

A silence that could cut steel in half erupted and time slowed down. The faint clicks of a clock could be heard. To steady her nerves Kairi took a breath; her last breath.

A loud shot, then a thud.

The gulls outside her window took to the skies in terror and a few people, friends of the now fallen young woman, glanced up at her window and raced toward the front door. They all knew something had happened.

A young man with spiked blonde hair rushed in the girl's room and sighed in relief. There the auburn haired girl sat on her floor, knees drawn to her chest, the most painful cries you could ever hear coming from her. She was scarred and bruised. A scream of stolen suicide echoed though his mind.

The boy stepped in the room a bit more and a brown-haired girl in a bright yellow sundress ran in the room immediately going to her best friend and getting on her knees to give her a huge hug. The auburn haired girl latched on to Selphie for dear life and she screamed.

"I couldn't even kill myself! I couldn't even do that!"

Selphie hugged her friend tighter and Tidus stood back, "Kai- calm down. You didn't want to do that anyways."

"Yes I did!" She pounded a weak fist at her friend, "He isn't coming back, Selphie! He is NOT coming back. Tell me! Tell me what you are keeping from me!"

Selphie glanced back at Tidus who nodded slowly, "Kai-" Kairi sobbed louder and Selphie smoothed her hair, "Calm down please..."

The girl took in several deep breaths and her body trembled, "I know that you know something Selphie..."

Selphie dreaded what was going to leak out of her mouth, "It... was too hard to say Kai... He's dead." Kairi threw herself back on the floor as hard as she could and screamed again because she knew it all along yet she was too stupid or stubborn to accept it. She had told herself that he was gone so many times but now that it was a fact, she didn't believe it. It was always easier to ignore fate.

Selphie closed her eyes and tried to calm herself as well. Tidus stepped forward and placed a hand on the green-eyed girls shoulder.

Dead. He was dead, the thought echoed through Kairi's mind like a ghost. He lied and was dead now.

* * *

**A** few hours passed and Kairi and Selphie sat on the balcony of Kairi's room. It had been hours since they had last exchanged words and now both sat peacefully watching a fiery sunset over the blue ocean.

Selphie looked at her friend, "Hey Kai?" The auburn haired girl turned slowly in her friends' direction, "Can I ask you something?" Kairi nodded slowly, all of her movements had been slurred or sluggish, "Tidus and I both heard the shot... so how are you... still alive?"

Kairi's eyes were blank, her face pale, as it had been ever since Selphie had arrived. The girl reached around her neck and pulled something out of her shirt. A lovely silver crown hung around a large silver chain. The only flaw?

A dent about the size of a bullet.


End file.
